


Carpe Diem

by AellaIrene



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-06
Updated: 2010-12-06
Packaged: 2017-10-13 13:22:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/137836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AellaIrene/pseuds/AellaIrene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the young High Vor, life will never be this good again. Triple Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carpe Diem

It’s dawn when the great black car purrs its way to the back entrance to the Palace: the one reserved for the Imperial Family, when they don’t want to be seen.  
Yuri watches the sun rise, sprawled on the back seat, with Leonilla Vorkosigan’s head in his lap. She isn’t passed out drunk, she always does this, curls up like a cat on the furs and has to be carried to the car by her brother, dear Petya, ever sober. He’s propped up in the opposite corner, squashed by the Vorrutyer twins, who are drunk, and the Vorbrettens, who are new married and can’t keep their hands off each other, and Yuri raises a hand in salute, as if he were still holding a glass.

There are even people on the floor between the seats: Dono, looking for a stable surface to draw on, and Yuri’s sister Koshka, who is looking at the sky and grinning with glee. Yuri wants to grin too, because they are young, and they are beautiful, and life will never be like this again, never be so heady as these dawns, with breakfast and hangover draughts awaiting them in the Residence.

As they sneak inside, Leonilla asleep in Yuri’s arms, he looks up, and sees his niece Olivia: up already for riding, grinning conspiratorially. He salutes her as well, just about, and she drops a curtsey, then races off to dress.

“New diplomats coming tomorrow,” says Pierrot, heading for the dish of bacon like a hound to the chase. “Seeds?”

“Cetagandans,” drawls one of his sisters, blinking panda eyes at the samovar as Yuri puts Leonilla down on a convenient sofa.

“Whatever.”

“They’re the only other Empire.”

“Still. It’s not as if they’ll be interesting, eh Yuri?”

“Mm,” Yuri says, and reaches for a plate.


End file.
